


“You make me happy.”

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [50]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: False Accusations, M/M, Not Cheating, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Gray finds himself on the cover of Sorcerer Weekly; Jellal finds himself doubting what he thought he knew.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Gray Fullbuster, Mentioned Erza/Mirajane
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	“You make me happy.”

Jellal wasn’t a petty person; it was one of the few things that he actually prided himself on. So when he went to pick up groceries and saw Sorcerer Weekly’s recent issue on the shelf, he had no idea how to react. 

_ Love is a Fairy Tail! Gray Fullbuster’s new lover? _

The headline read, the cover a photo of Gray with his arm looped with a girl who’s face had been blurred. Gray was smiling at her gently, the whole scene perfectly set-up, and even though Jellal knew that it was a bait, he couldn’t help but slide a copy into his basket. 

It burned his satchel all the way home, and Jellal found his heart racing, as though he was doing something he should be ashamed of. But buying a magazine which featured an article about the man you loved was normal enough, right? Jellal had nothing to compare it to, so he wasn’t sure. He could ask Erza - Mirajane was a constant source of material for Sorcerer Weekly - but that was too embarrassing. This was probably nothing. He was overreacting. 

Still, when Jellal got to their apartment he put away the food which needed to be chilled and left the rest on the counter, sitting crossed-legged on the couch with the magazine in hand. Jellal didn’t know how long he stared at it for, reading and re-reading each word of the front page, staring at Gray’s face until each shadow and crease was ingrained into Jellal’s mind. More so than it already was, of course. The frustration had built up too much, and Jellal cursed, flipping open the magazine and flicking through it, ignoring the interviews and modelling spreads, scanning each page until he found Gray’s face again. 

It was a two-page spread, with several photos of Gray and the anonymous girl, sometimes with their hands linked, sometimes their arms. Almost anyone would assume that they were on a date. Jellal was no different. 

“Shit.” He breathed through gritted teeth, throwing the magazine across the room. Gray would never cheat, Jellal knew that for certainty, but there was still a fear there; he had never felt good enough for the Fairy Tail wizard, and part of Jellal wished he would move on to someone better. But a bigger, more selfish part never wanted to leave Gray’s side, and Jellal was still lost in that thought when the front door clicked open and Gray’s voice sounded through the apartment. 

“Jellal, you’ll never guess what those bastards at Sorcerer have done now-” 

Gray stumbled to a halt when he saw Jellal. He had no idea what kind of state he was in, but it must have been bad; Gray instantly dropped to his knees and placed a hand on Jellal’s knee. 

“You’ve already seen it, I guess.” Gray’s eyes scanned the room, and when they landed on the discarded magazine, he sighed. 

“I want you to be happy, even…” Jellal steadied his breathing, suddenly feeling light-headed. “Even if that isn’t with me.” 

Gray grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a crushing hug. 

“Get a clue, moron!” Jellal blinked slowly when Gray yelled. “ _You_ make me happy.” 

“But those photos-” 

“Are of a  _ client _ .” Gray was still holding onto Jellal, grip ferocious, but he pulled back enough to meet the older man’s gaze. “Her name is Lila, she’s a governess from Crocus. Her magic is potent and she felt uncomfortable going through the country on her own, so we were hired as escorts.” 

“We?” Jellal whispered, brow pulled low. He had relaxed just from Gray’s touch alone, but that didn’t stop the confusion. 

“You can’t see it in the photos, but Erza, Lucy, and Natsu were in the crowd, just in case.” Gray sat back on his haunches. Jellal already missed the chill of his skin. “She didn’t want a big fuss, so we walked through Magnolia as though nothing major was happening to avoid unnecessary attention. Lyon picked her up at the border and his team escorted her to the next town.” 

Jellal felt stupid. It could have been worse, but the small scene he had caused was more embarrassing than anything else had been to him. He was supposed to be older than Gray, and yet he had acted like an emotional teen. There was a deep heat to his cheeks, but Jellal could see Gray biting away a smile. That didn’t help.

“I see… I’m sorry.”

“You’re such an idiot.” Gray teased, pressing their lips together messily. The passion of the kiss, the energy that passed through them, that was affirmation enough that Gray loved him, and Jellal swore that he would never let a petty tabloid make him doubt that love again.


End file.
